What are you doing up here?
by foodeatspeople
Summary: What other purposes could a rooftop serve besides a means of escaping the guards? Ezio/Oc Language Lemon One-shot Will gladly write more in future


Ah! I just love Assassin's Creed! I am _very_ excited to play the newest game when it comes out and I've already pre ordered it. I came a bit late to the Assassin's Creed realm, like by the time Brotherhood was already out is about the time I realized how epic and awesome it was. I played AC 2 first I believe and got almost to the end before I decided to try and go in order and played the first one all the way through, then finished 2, then went on to Brotherhood.

I have to say both Altair and Ezio are BADASS! And I hate it when people argue over who is better. That being said, I think I like Ezio better and prefer the environment in 2 and Brotherhood much more. It's a little bit unfair however because the technology has advanced so much since the first game; I think it would be cool if they could re-vamp the first game, at least to the level of AC 2.

Regardless, I will not be leaving Altair out and plan on writing fics with him as well. -smile- I Do Not own Assassin's Creed or any of it's characters. Please enjoy!

10/18/11

"Un-freaking-believable! It _never_ fails, I swear!" the girl Zita mumbled to herself while running through the crowded streets of Rome, her small stature allowing her to weave in and out, seamlessly blending into the crowds.

It was just her luck that she happened to bump into a rather grumpy guard and now he and a few dozen of his 'friends' were out to get her. Admittedly she stood out with her futuristic clothing and odd mannerisms but some of these guards had nothing better to do with their time it seemed.

Fortunately she had been around long enough that she had discovered certain ways of losing the unwanted attention. Running was always a good option but other choices like hiding in hay or diving into deep water could help in a pinch.

After Zita had run for a while and began to tire, she stopped to catch her breath and glance behind to see if she had lost her unpleasant baggage but shockingly they were still coming.

"Great; I just had to run into Guard of the Year" she turned back and high tailed it to a nearby building and began to climb the ladder to the roof. If getting lost in the crowd didn't work then hiding on the roof was the next best thing.

For one, she didn't feel like taking a bath and two she didn't relish being itchy.

This particular structure didn't have a rooftop garden or a hidden platform just below the roof so there wasn't anywhere for the girl to hide. Hearing the shouts from behind, Zita ran the length of the roof, praying she would not slip and fall on the tiling.

There was no tower near enough for her to try and climb and no wire to trapeze her way over to the next building. _Crap, crap, crap_!

The dark haired girl skidded, reaching the end of the roof. There was another building close by, but she would have to jump if she wanted to reach it. _SHIT!_

Steeling her resolve and taking a HUGE deep breath, Zita did the only thing she could do and jumped, flinging herself forward.

_FUCK!_

What resulted was a violent impact as the girl's body practically flew into the side of the roof, her ribs crashing into it painfully as she struggled to pull herself up. She clung to the roof with all her might but her grip was slipping and her ribcage aching; she fell but landed on a metal platform just below it, recoiling in pain. She rolled and landed on some boxes further down below which broke her fall better than the ground would have.

The guards which had been pursuing her, lost sight of their target and she was able to slink off, though not in triumph, limping and clutching her sure to be bruised ribs.

/

"What are you doing up here, Piccina (little one)?" Ezio approached her; his plain white robes billowed in the wind, accented by the striking stripes of red throughout his otherwise plain garment. He stopped before her, a slight tilt of his head.

"Just relieving my past failure and feeling incredibly stupid" was her bitter response, touching the injury she had sustained earlier.

"You are no failure." There was a tenderness when he spoke, attempting to mollify her sore ego. "You managed to escape the guards. I would call that a success."

"Aren't I though? I've seen mercenaries and thieves, hell even Leonardo's assistant can climb and jump buildings better than I can!"

Her head buried further into her knees and she could no longer see the assassin before her. "What good am I…?"

"You simply require practice." Ezio said. The girl scoffed at this, clearly not believing that was all it took.

"What? You think that I learned everything overnight?" he questioned. "No. I had my brother to teach me."

His look softened "I could teach you, if you'd like."

"What's the point—I'd still be a nuisance…" Ezio frowned.

"You should not think so ill of yourself, Piccina. It is not healthy."

"Besides, you may need this—should you be pursued and I am not nearby… The rooftops are quite useful—"she gave him a look that said 'obviously not' but Ezio continued.

"—when maneuvered properly that is." She shrunk, deflating inwards, a petulant look on her face. Ezio chuckled.

"That being said, I think we should hold off on training until you are better; you have not completely healed—"

She shrugged. "So? We should just do it now. I mean why wait when I'll just get hurt again—there's no point." Ezio gave her a reproving look, which she ignored.

"The longer I wait, the less likely that I'll ever want to learn in the first place."

She stared at the assassin, locking gaze with his deep brown orbs. "If we're going to do this, it might as well be now."

Ezio did not agree with her logic or her blasé tone but after a short deliberation he relented.

"Fine— but we will do things _my_ way and start small before moving to anything extreme."

"That's assuming I don't wind up killing myself before then."

"Here; what about this?" He had moved to the edge of the building they were currently on and right beside it was a shorter one, easily accessible if he were to leap.

She stood and approached his side, appraising the other building and how far she would have to jump. It seemed easy enough. Of course knowing Zita's luck, a pigeon would choose to fly right in her face mid-leap…

"It is not difficult—it should be no problem, Si?"

She snapped at him. "Not for you, you have longer legs than me."

"Height makes little difference. A tall person could fall just as easily."

"Give it a try." She gave Ezio a sidelong glance and then back on the building. She took a breath and then backed up two steps before leaping, easily reaching the next platform.

"Bravo!" Ezio cheered. "That wasn't bad."

She scowled. "There was like a foot of gap here! If I fell from that, I think I'd shoot myself."

"Va bene( alright). Let us try something else." Ezio scanned their surroundings and found several other much taller buildings, none of which were easy to scale for someone lacking in practice. There was however other obstacles that better suited Zita, like crossing over the wires bridging two buildings. He smirked and turned to the girl who eyed him warily.

"How good are you at tightrope walking?"

/

Though wobbly in several places and despite her un-ladylike repertoire of swear words, Zita could cross over wires fairly quickly should the need ever arise. Ezio also knew she could climb, as long as the foot holds were not far apart and assuming the structure was accessible from the ground or a nearby roof.

She still did not trust her ability to leap over greater distances and the assassin could see how nervous she became when presented with a larger gap between adjacent buildings.

Nevertheless she was adamant about wanting to learn more, needing to ensure she would not slow him down or get him killed.

After days of practicing, Zita was making progress. The girl however was not satisfied by her marginal improvement.

Ezio found her once again on the roof, having a stare down with the opposing rooftop.

"I will beat you. Mark my words!" she swore with her fist pumped in the air quite dramatically.

The older assassin quirked an eyebrow, coming to stand a few feet behind her "What are you doing?"

"Showing the roof whose boss" She stated matter of fact, never blinking.

"I see." He sat beside her, his knees propped but relaxed. "And who is winning, exactly?"

"I am, clearly—"then adding emphasis she squinted. "Oh it _knows_-"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU HEAR THAT! I'M CALLING YOU OUT ROOF!"

Ezio shook his head and laughed at her childish antics. She was unusual, his Piccina and yet that was what endeared him to her; so strange but in the best sense of the word.

A moment or two passed and he spoke. "You are improving."

"At least one of us thinks so." Despite her words, a smile played at her lips and she eased back, supporting herself with her palms laid flat.

"It'll be centuries till I'm as good as you, though."

"I would not be so sure" Ezio smiled. "You may get there sooner than you think."

"_Righhht_."

Zita turned her head and noticed the look he was giving her. She knew this look well; it was HIS look, a gaze of longing and a promise of more to come if she wished it and Zita grinned.

His hand extended, cupping her cheek to bring her forward, planting a kiss on her lips. It was not the first by any means and yet each time they kissed it was like the first time, her heart pounded and swelled just as it had then.

She wanted him just as she had back then.

Not wanting to wait, Zita kissed him back just as passionately and before long his tongue entered her mouth. She would have moaned if such a thing were possible but chose instead to bring the assassin even closer, her fingers winding into his thick hair, wanting even more of him.

Before they could take things much further, the girl's bad luck and the guards' impeccable timing intervened ruining their romantic rendezvous with shouts of 'You should not be up here, Stronzo (asshole)!'

"RAHH, you gotta be KIDDING ME!" Zita raged, not happy at the intrusion.

"Get down, Ora!"

Ezio eyed the guard as he prepared an arrow then stood and pulled Zita with him; with his eyes trained on the archer he told her to run, which the girl did not follow.

"I won't run—we can take him out!"

"Not we; _I _will take care of him" said Ezio and before she could argue, he had run to the end of the roof his hidden blade extended, leaping and stabbing the archer before he could fire a single arrow.

Zita wanted to be angry but it was so damn hard with him looking so damn hot right then. Before she could congratulate the assassin however, an arrow whizzed past her face and another archer appeared over the rooftops. Where there was one, more were sure to follow; appearing out of thin air and firing more arrows the girl's way.

Ezio yelled "Run! I will handle them!" and raced across the rooftops, slaughtering men as he went.

Zita had no choice now and wisely followed his command. She ran, headed for a way down but the only way down was to climb, made difficult with arrows flying overhead. She neared the end of one building and looked for a way down when a guard appeared. He had his sword drawn and was shouting at her, "Down, Ora!"

"Fuck!" Ezio was nowhere to be found and she was fast running out of roof—it was either jump or die. Zita chose the former and leapt.

This time she managed to land on the roof and did a barrel roll, finding her feet and staring in awe at what she had accomplished.

There was no time for a victory dance but she managed a 'HA!' in the guard's direction before turning to run. She heard a 'whump' followed by a disgruntled scream as Ezio appeared, taking out the last of the guards.

Zita ran excitedly to him as he made it to the roof she was on. "Please tell me you saw that!"

"Ezio; I _jumped _over here, on my own! Hell, I practically _flew_!" her arms rose and soared in the air, she was so pleased with herself and Ezio smiled.

"Did I not tell you Piccina, that you could do it?" his eyes shined with pride and warmth and she blushed.

She turned her head, unable to look at that face. "Yeah, you were right-"

"Still it doesn't mean I could do that ALL the time! It was a fluke! My life was at stake." The assassin's expression softened further and Zita thought she would melt; he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You simply require practice" he reminded, then kissed her before pulling back, the 'look' on his face. "Now, where were we?" he backed her up, till she bumped the tallest section of the building they were on, shielding them from the sun and any potential onlookers.

Zita smirked in anticipation. "Oh, we were just to the best part." Once more their lips meshed as she closed her eyes, easily picking up where they had left off.

In no time at all she was divested of her clothing due in a large part to the master assassin's masterful fingers and skilled hands; Zita wished to do the same but Ezio's outfit was more treacherous. Armor and several thick layers of material ensured his safety but aggravated one impatient girl, fighting just to get one stupid piece to come undone.

She grew more and more frustrated with the lack of nudity until Ezio finally took pity on her. With his clothes and armor piled in a heap Zita was satisfied, at least momentarily. They embraced and he lay her down on the solid roof, he situated above her. From kissing her lips to her chest, kneading the flesh and twisting the pert buds between his fingers, he raked down her lithe, white body, making her arch. His beard tickled all the sensitive parts and when he commenced lavishing her most responsive of organs, Zita had to fight not to cum too early.

It was almost unfair; Ezio knew exactly what she wanted and what would bring about the most pleasure and he did it so effortlessly! Zita knew from where his 'talents' spawned and was aware how popular he was with the fairer gender and she could live with that. If anything, it made her feel more special; he was with her, when he could easily have dozens of other, more beautiful women. The thing she worried about was not infidelity but boredom. She sometimes wondered if she were truly enough to please him; that he would not one day grow tired of her inability and lack of sexual prowess.

With such troubling thoughts, it was easy to hold back, not entirely as focused as she ought to be with the here and now. Ezio had resurfaced and climbed back over her, as beautiful as ever. He lowered a brow in confusion but Zita smiled and kissed him, hands on either side of his face. They continued kissing as he positioned himself and when he entered her, her head tipped back and she moaned. He thrust a bit slow at first and Zita wrapped her arms around his neck.

The feel of him inside her was something impossible to describe but it was a feeling she never wanted to miss. It was something she would forever cherish, for as long as she was able. When he stopped abruptly, Zita almost died, shrieking at him "Don't _stop_!"

He laughed at that but placated "I just had to grab this" his assassin robes in hand, which he placed under the girl's back. "I do not wish more harm to come to you."

She didn't know if she should be mad or melt but the latter seemed to be winning, positively giddy at the thoughtful, unprovoked gesture. "Oh…" Zita kissed him as a way of saying thanks and they continued as they had been. When his thrusts became a little more powerful, she wrapped her legs around him too, taking everything he had to give.

Repositioning had Ezio thrusting upwards as she sat on his lap and rode him, tightly clutching him to her chest with her hands in his hair. Finally coming undone, he gave a strong push and they climaxed, near in synch. She lay on his chest and the assassin's back rested against the wall as they caught their respective breaths.

After Zita had recovered a bit, she glanced up at Ezio. "Practice huh?"

"I think I might like that if each time ends up like this!" Ezio's loud laughter could be heard echoing off the rooftops, sure to alert more guards soon enough.


End file.
